Flexible air ducts used in heating and air conditioning systems include an inner liner or core, a layer of insulation and an outer cover or jacket. To date, the primary purpose of the flexible air duct was for it to be used as branch runs where smaller diameter ducts are connected to a sheet metal or rigid fiberglass ductboard main air trunk and communicate with registers in rooms or zones.